Life Is Life
by Beststorywriter
Summary: Michelle is the new girl from Ireland, but when brother's Embry and Seth both have their eyes on her it can only end in tears.Embry/OC/Seth R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own twilight and don't make any money doing this. The only Character I own is Michelle Freeman**

**AN: In this story the vampires are a little different and Embry and Seth are brothers**

* * *

><p><strong>Life Is Life<strong>

Chapter 1

M POV

"Michelle get your ass out of bed. It's half eight and school starts at nine" My mother shouted at me.

I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head up. My first day in La Push high school. I stumbled across my room to the wardrobe. I decided to wear a navy hoodie with jeans and a pair of converse. I looked into the mirror my hair was all over the place I quickly ran a brush through it.

I looked into my eyes in the mirror, I never under stood why my eyes were this colour of green it made them look like they glowed. I shook my head and ran down stairs. My mother had made me two pancakes.

"Mam, I'm a growing girl I need more food than this" I said

She laughed "Michelle if I didn't have a job I don't know how I'd feed you"

I just shrugged my shoulders and sat down and began to wolf down my breakfast. I got up and put on two slices of toast.

"I won't be back till 8, Patrick is going to his friend's house after school and he's already left. I'm going to go now. Be to school on time. And Michelle for god's sake be good." Mam said as she ran out the door.

Of course my brother would make friends with the neighbours start away. He was never shy. But me I'm the one who would end up breaking the neighbours window or drive over the neighbours mail box. O well, I thought, I am what I am.

The toast popped and I grabbed it and the keys for my car and ran out the door.

My car was an old Toyota. It was black and had a few problems with it but as long as it got me from A to B I would be okay.

Mam gave me directions to the school yesterday so I wouldn't be late on the first day.

I pulled into a space in the car park, sucked in a deep breath before stepping out into the rain.

I pulled my hood up and ran into the school, my new school.

E POV

Beep Beep Beep

My alarm clock went off. I quickly jumped out of bed

"O shit" I said quietly to myself as I grabbed some clothes that smelled semi-descent and through them on.

"Finally your up little brother. You know you should dress better and try to put on clothes that didn't smelled so bad." I looked up to see Seth leaning against the door frame. He wore a tight black t-shirt and black jeans.

"Well, Big Bother, at least I don't look like a Goth I said as I pushed him out of the door so I could get past.

"I don't hear the ladies complaining about it." He said with a smile.

"Whatever" I mumbled. I ate the food Mum had left out for us quickly.

"I'm driving" Seth said as he walked out the door with the keys in his hand.

I walked out after him slamming the door behind.

"Now now little brother, don't forget, I'm the bad one" Seth said while he opened the door and got into the car.

I just shook my head, he was the bad one and he always got the girls. That's what happened to my best friend, Emma, Seth got to her and dried her up, when I found out I freaked out and now Seth has a scar on his right arm.

Nearly everyone was already gone to class by the time we got there. The bell rang and I ran straight into English while Seth strolled along to biology. I just made it in before the teacher.

Then five minutes into the class a tall brunette walk into class. She was so beautiful, she had amazing green eyes that seemed to glow. I felt like I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in his life. The feeling I felt were indescribable.

"Sorry , I got lost on my way here." She said, her voice like that of and angel, an angel with an accent but I couldn't tell where it was from.

"It's okay, what's your name?" asked with a smile

"Um, Michelle Freeman" She said shyly.

"Okay Michelle, you can sit beside Embry Clearwater." She pointed towards the empty seat next to me.

Score, I thought to myself.

"And Embry you're in charge of . You must show her around the school and make sure to get her to her classes on time. I'll write a note so you won't get in trouble if your late for class" said.

"Okay Miss" I said, I was trying to hold back the huge smile.

This is going to be a good day, I thought to myself.

"Hey, I'm Michelle" She said and stuck out her hand.

She's talking to me, wow I sound like a dork.

"Hi, Embry. I, I mean I'm Embry not you" I said I could feel my cheeks go red but I shook her hand anyway.

Well down Embry, you just made a fool of yourself, I thought to myself.

The rest of the class went quickly. I watched as Michelle doodled all over her copy. She never even noticed me staring at her or maybe she was being nice.

She drew pictures of everything, a rainbow, a waterfall, the woods and she drew a picture of a black car driving through the rain I presumed it was her car but I couldn't have been sure.

The bell rang, I slid my car back and put in the Romeo & Juliet book into my bag. She slipped her book into her bag and stood up.

"I'm in biology now" She said and smiled, she smiled at me.

"Oh so am I" I said, yes I'm going to have to sit beside her because I have no partner, god I'm lucky.

We walked out of the room together to go to biology.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

M POV

We walked out of class together.

"So, did you like my drawings?" I asked and looked over at him, he blushed.

"You noticed." He said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"I did." Suddenly I felt a chill down my spine. I looked up to see a very tall guy standing in front of us. His clothes were all black and he was taller (and better looking than Embry).

He was staring straight at me.

He glanced at Embry

"Hello Little brother, who's your friend here." He asked and he begun to look at me again.

"This is Michelle, now do you mind we have to go to class." He said it with angry in his voice.

"Well then Embry, I'll see you after school then, and Michelle I'll hopefully see you around." He said and he didn't take his eyes off me.

"Sorry that was my older brother Seth, He's a real jerk." Embry said shaking his head. "He messes with peoples minds."

"Yeah, he kind of scared me." I said remembering the way he wouldn't take his eyes of me.

"Don't mind him" Embry said "We're here."

He stopped and point to the door.

We walked in.

"Were should I sit?" I asked him

"There's only one seat left beside me." He said and pulled out a chair for me.

I sat down and took out my book.

"I never got to ask you this earlier but what state are you from?" He asked with a small smile.

"I'm actually from Ireland." I answered, he looked king of surprised.

"Ireland, but I taught Irish people had really strong accents?"

"You watch to much movies."

"I really do need to get a life." He said and I let out a small laugh.

walked and he begun the class.

Lunch came by really fast. I got my food and looked around the cafeteria to find somewhere to sit.

"Michelle!" Someone yelled out my name. I turned around and seen a girl waving for me to come over to her.

I walked over and seen Embry and another guy who was buff like Embry and the girl who called out my name.

"Hi, I'm Claire." The girl who called me said. "I'm a friend of Embry's." I felt a slit bit of jealous of the beautiful girl named Claire.

"This is my boyfriend Quil." She continued on but once she said Quil was her boyfriend all the jealousy left me.

Embry tapped the seat beside him.

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I think I'll si.t" I put down my tray on the table and sat down.

"So how do you like it here in rainy old La Push?" Quil asked

"Well it's not much different from Ireland." I said with a laugh.

"You're from Ireland!" Quil and Claire said at the same time.

"I am."

"I love Irish people there so much fun." Claire said, she sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah that's me, none stop party." I joked.

The rest of lunch flew by. Quil and Claire spent the whole time asking me questions about Ireland.

Embry walked me to gym. Finally something I'm good at I thought to myself. Claire was in my gym class she chatted away to me as I changed.

When our teacher announced we were doing badminton I was so happy. I went with Claire and won every game.

Claire showed me to my last class of the day. When I walked in I felt the same chill as when Seth was around. When I looked around the class I saw that there was only one chair left and it was beside Seth.

As I walked down to the seat I wondered why Seth was in this class, he was Embry's older brother. He looked at me the whole way down to the seat.

"Hello Michelle." He said as I sat down.

"Hi" I replied, then the curiosity got the better of me. "If your Embry's older brother why are you in this class?"

"You're very observant. Well, I was suspended so many times last year that I missed to much school so I have to repeat this year now." He said looking into my eyes. "I have thought about dropping out of school but since you are some of my classes, I see no reason to drop out."

Michelle stay away from him, he's a bad guy. You don't want a bad guy you want a good guy. I told myself in my head.

He cleared his throat. "You know people can change" He whispered, "And I can be whatever guy you want me to be"

Had I said that out loud. I just shook my head.

"Bad guys don't change, they pretend to change, then when you trust them, the go back to their normal dark ways" I said in a low voice with my eyes closed. When I opened them he spoke again.

"Well, maybe being in the dark is more fun."


End file.
